No Risk of Actual Pregnancy, I Promise
by CeliaEquus
Summary: PWP. Nick and Phil have a mutual kink that leads to them taking the day off work to... indulge. Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this. SHIELD Daddies with mentioned Stucky.


"No Risk of Actual Pregnancy, I Promise"

Nicholas Fury stared down at his partner, who was still asleep. Whatever his dreams were, they must've been nice, judging by the beautiful smile on his face. When he did wake up, it was slow and calm, and his smile grew.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Good morning," Nick replied, studying him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby," Phil said, stretching. Then he paused, and grinned. "Speaking of…"

With a growl, Nick climbed between his legs, and then yanked him forward by the thighs.

"I already emailed Hill," he said. "We've got the day off, unless a major crisis hits."

"The only major crisis right now is that you're not inside me," Phil grumbled, spreading his legs wider. "Nick, _please_."

"Please what, sweetheart?" he asked, reaching over Phil to grab the lube. Phil squirmed and whimpered.

"Please give me a baby?" he said softly. "You know you want to."

"Mmm-hmm," Nick acknowledged, slicking himself up in preparation.

"I want a little baby that looks just like you," Phil said, stroking Nick's upper arms. "He'd grow up all big and strong inside me."

"You'd be so swollen," Nick said, rubbing a hand over the small bump still there from the night before. Damned if he wasn't going to make it twice as big by the end of the day.

"Do it," Phil hissed, raising his hips. The shiny black plug became visible. Nick grasped the base of it and swirled it around. Phil gasped, his head falling back onto the pillows. Carefully, Nick pulled it out, making sure that Phil's hips were still angled up so that nothing could trickle out. He sprinkled some more lube around Phil's rim, but he was still sloppy enough inside, still stretched enough, that he probably didn't need any prep. Nick knew that he should check, but Phil could take rough. He liked rough. And it sounded like he didn't want to wait any longer. Without warning, Nick plunged inside.

Phil howled, and dug his fingernails into Nick's shoulders. He pulled, and Nick obliged him with a kiss. They paused, just savouring it, and he slipped one arm beneath Phil's body to pull him closer. He licked into his mouth at the same time he thrust in the rest of the way. Phil sighed, accepting the deepened kiss with ease, and Nick felt Phil's lips curve into a smile. He pulled back, despite the disappointed grumble, and began to peck a series of kisses over Phil's chest. He suckled gently on a nipple, and grinned against it.

"These will swell up with milk for our baby," he said. Phil shuddered bodily.

"Yes," he said. "Now give me one."

"As you wish," Nick said, leaning up. He pulled back, and then thrust back in, with more force this time. Phil inhaled through his teeth.

"More," he insisted.

"Give you all of it. Until." Thrust. "You're." Thrust. "Pregnant." _Thrust_. Then he let go, moving faster and harder until Phil was scratching lines down his back and babbling incoherently. Well, almost incoherently.

"Baby," he pleaded. "Baby, please. Want you. Want you so bad. Please, Nick. Please."

"Such a slut," Nick said. Phil clenched tightly around him. "Don't you know only sluts beg like this? I'll bet you're already pregnant. All last evening, last night. Plugged you up all night. There's no _way_ you're not pregnant, but you still want more?" He raised Phil's hips and managed to sink deeper. Phil's body jerked violently with each thrust; Nick had found the right spot. "Are you a slut for me?"

"Yes," Phil said, nodding frantically. He whined as Nick began to bend him double, his body causing a sweet friction. "Just you, Nick. Your slut. Your baby slut. Ah!" He squeezed Nick's arms as he came. "Oh God, keep going. Keep going, Nick. Come inside me. Please. Need it."

"You need my seed, don't you?" Nick said. He moved one arm until he was able to press down on the bump on Phil's abdomen. "Say it."

"Need it," Phil said. His eyes grew wide. "Need it inside me. Please. Oh God, Nick. I need it. Make me pregnant."

Nick growled again, lower this time. He could feel it vibrating against Phil's body, and smirked as his lover exploded again. He dropped his head so that he could whisper directly into Phil's ear.

"Here it is, _baby_," he murmured. Phil nearly deafened him with his wail, and Nick ground hard into his body as he came. He kept rocking against Phil's hips as he groped around for the plug. As soon as he was done, he pulled out, and shoved the plug back into Phil without ceremony. Phil shivered as Nick lowered his legs to the mattress. He wiped himself off on the sheets, and then lay back down beside Phil. For all his energy when it came to his lover, Nick wasn't in his twenties, or even thirties, and he needed to catch his breath. Phil was gulping down air, absently stroking the bump full of Nick's ejaculation from the last fourteen hours or so. It was an image worth memorising.

"Well." Phil hesitated before continuing. "If male pregnancy was possible…"

"We'd have had enough kids for a football team by now," Nick said.

"At least."

"Yeah." Nick rolled onto his side and kissed Phil chastely. "Ever wish we could be a normal family?"

"Because looking after the Avengers isn't like raising kids at all," Phil muttered sarcastically. Nick laughed.

"Imagine their faces if they ever found out that you just wanna be barefoot and pregnant with my kids," he said. Phil glowered at him.

"He may be annoying, but I don't want Tony Stark to drop dead of a heart attack because of one of our kinks," he said.

"You're not even worried about Captain America?"

"Have you heard that man after a flagon of Asgardian mead? He wouldn't have a leg to stand on, if half of what he says about his relationship with Bucky Barnes is true."

Their chuckles rose and fell. Nick ran a finger down Phil's sticky chest.

"Feeling pregnant yet?" he inquired. Phil's eyes darkened.

"Don't think so," he said. "Wanna fix that for me?"

"Gladly."

* * *

**A fill for a prompt on the Avengers Kink Meme, page 65 of round 25. Basically, Nick and Phil have a major impregnation kink. I don't write a great deal of PWP, and I was worried that this might stray close to 'A Dangerous Kink', but since there's an actual risk of pregnancy there (thanks to Loki) and a different pairing, I thought this might be okay.**

**Thoughts? Reviews?**


End file.
